LiLY and JaMes Will DIE!
by Keldryck Dreggori
Summary: The AURORS Fail! This is why James and Lily die. Read about it here!
1. Of the Account of Silluvius

Ok everyone here is my desperate struggle to try to explain what really happened in the events that led up to the deaths of Lily and James Potter. The events also tell of what happened after Harry Potter survived and Voldemort was destroyed for the first time. It takes place a couple weeks before the destruction of Voldemort, and ends shortly after his destruction. The whole story is told from various viewpoints in first-person, with some exceptions. I will update this regularly, and I plan for the whole story to have about (maybe a little more than) eight or nine chapters. This whole story is supposedly a classified document in the Ministry of Magic.

**CLASSIFIED FILE  
Property of the  
Ministry of Magic**

**  
  
**  
The Following is the Report of the Accounts of the Aurors Involved in the Events of and Events Leading to the Destruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
[Aurors of the Special Magical Enforcement Division]  
{Sector 5}  
  
Sector Unit: Dark  
  
_Note: The vast amount of accounts and recollections on the following pages is not necessarily that of the Ministry of Magic. They are the ideas of the writer's recollections. Most of the accounts are incomplete, the reason being that the Aurors were probably destroyed or killed prior to finishing their logs. Most of their bodies have never been found, and are presumed vanished or brutally destroyed beyond any possible recognition, whether by physical or magical means._ Of the Account of the Auror Silluvius Peter Thatchings  
  
As a requirement for the Ministry's logging of files, I am stuck here tonight writing up the reports of my mission. We have been here for a week without any rest or any sight nor sound of the Dark Lord, or even of his death eaters. It is quite odd that in the middle of such a great magical war that one cannot even find a trace of evidence of anything of value. Our location has been disclosed to other Ministry officials, however, as a part of the log required I must name my whereabouts. I am a couple miles outside of Hertfordshire in a small log cabin. I am working solo on a reconnaissance mission to find the Dark Lord's whereabouts. As thus far, I have found no trail indicating that the Dark Lord is anywhere near here.  
  
Our mission started a few years back (3 years to be exact). The Ministry had received an anonymous tip that an individual (He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named), was plotting to ensure his power and status in the wizarding world. After this, it occurred to most Ministry officials that He would then try to conquer the muggle world. This would cause widespread catastrophe, as the muggles have no idea of the existence of real wizards, witches, and other magical things. Many well-qualified Aurors were then drafted into the newly formed Special Magical Enforcement Division, which was to be the division in charge of apprehending He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as well as his followers.  
  
A few months into to creation of the division, the leaders were plagued with financial difficulties. The minister of magic was opposed to grant any more money to the research of the dark arts, and of its relation to our emerging threat. However, there had been no more substantial evidence showing of the rise of the mutually named Dark Lord. However, the head of our division managed to persuade the minister to finance the rest of our duties and research.  
  
Soon afterwards, the division was in confusion again. The reconnaissance operatives and Aurors were at each other's necks about who could work in the field, and who were to be stationed at the Ministry. The division then split into two sectors: the Light Sector, in charge of the public relations and office positions, as well as the more intellectual positions, and the Dark Sector, which was in charge of the fieldwork, the magical situations, and was the brawn of the division. I, as you already know, am a member of the Dark Sector.  
  
Well, I think that's about enough of that. This small log cabin I am in serves me very little purpose than for resting, and I rest very little. It is not safe to rest anymore, as the Dark Lord's agents are carefully searching for weak, unsuspecting Ministry officials, agents, and operatives. I have had less than a few hours of sleep in the past three days. The reason being is that I suspect I have found not the Dark Lord, but a ring of his followers just outside of Hertfordshire. I am going to wait a bit, however, before sending for fellow operatives in either reconnaissance or the Aurors. This is because I do not want to draw attention to myself before being absolutely sure of any death eaters in the area.  
  
Although my log seems to be one continuous story, it has taken me several nights before compiling my story tonight. The reason being that a log is a frightfully waste of time. Most agents in the Dark Sector only compile their logs before a presumably dangerous mission, where there may be no return. I, however, am not going to enter a dangerous mission, so I will be updating my log soon after tonight. However, since there is a small threat of danger, I took the liberty of updating my log in case I am incapacitated for a highly unlikely reason, or in case I forget.  
  
Just a couple miles south of my cabin (two miles) there is a small, rather suspicious looking cave. After this log entry I will journey there and have a peek. I will write about its contents afterwards. All that I know about it is that the cave may be used for death eater meetings. Another possibility is that it may be a training ground for potential death eaters. I do not suspect it, however, of much importance to the overall mission of capturing the Dark Lord. This small cave may be just a minor outpost of the Dark Lord's minions.  
  
I must be brief; I see something outside... from observing through my telescope (a marvelous muggle invention if I say so myself), there seems to be people moving out of the cave. They seem to be headed in my direction, so I must part with these closing words. Do not waste your time in Hertfordshire; it seems to me there is no real importance. I shall inform the minister tomorrow of my request to transfer to London, which is where the real action is. Well, I really must part now (the people seem suspicious), goodnight. 


	2. Of the Account of Crystal

_Of the Account of the Auror Crystal Maganda_  
  
Just to be brief in my explanation, I will have a simple log rule. If I only skip one line between paragraphs then I am still recapping and retelling my story from one sitting. If I skip three lines then I am writing from a different night. My log will most likely stand out from the other Dark Knights, as we call ourselves, because of this. I feel that my log would be more accurate and less subject to my own biases if I record any fact or discovery immediately (this is to ensure that I do not have time to dwell upon my facts and twists the with my own personal opinions).  
  
Well, here I am recording my daily findings. Today was arguably the most boring day of my career. Absolute silence. The air and feel is almost...graveyard like. The riverbank that I am currently camped near has shown absolutely no signs of life. I haven't even heard a bird nor an owl sound. This afternoon I walked to the river, where the water was dead still. I still do not understand why I must watch and guard this most soulless place. The trees are about the only things that show life, and most of the trees are without leaves.  
  
A couple days ago I had seen a man walk towards the river. He was wearing a dark robe (of what color I could not tell since it was at night). I thought it odd that a man would come to such an isolate place. There were still some signs of life, yet, the air was eerily chilling. It felt as if I were staking out a cemetery. After noticing this odd event, I decided to follow the man. After traveling closer, I started to notice what looked like more men, a squad of them, traveling towards the river. They looked like ants in the far-off distance. They were traveling through a clearing pretty far off, so I decided to move before they got close enough to find me. I departed from the shrubbery I was near, and left towards my small tent. I needed to report my findings, but my owl Opal was missing from her cage. It was odd since she never left me without my knowledge, even if she wasn't in her cage. I decided that I was tired and went to sleep.  
  
Two days ago, after days of staking out the river, I still could not find out the river's importance. The day previously I had spotted the man again. He was followed by his odd squad of men. That day I was kind of clumsy, and I had stepped on a twig while trying to get closer to the group of people. They must have heard the twig snap because they, after looking into the surrounding areas, dispersed into random locations. I later returned to camp hoping that Opal had come back. This behavior was very odd, and had to be reported immediately. Today I did not see that man.  
  
Yesterday morning was the day when the lifelessness of the area began. I went to my position near the river once more, yet the whole area seemed substantially quieter. The lifeless part was the fact that I could no longer hear the birds. The place used to be flooded with birds. Now, however, there was not a trace of a feather or anything that would ever suggest that birds once existed here. I was hoping to see the odd man again, yet when dusk ended and dawn came, I had lost hope that I would see the strange man again.  
  
Then came today. The river was ghastly silent. The water was still, and a single touch of my finger caused ripples that tidal waved across to the opposite bank of the river. The area was lifeless. I would not even sense a living thing, with perhaps trees being the exception. Most of the trees, however, were either dying, or already dead. The fresh and clean feel of a couple days ago had left the trees, replaced by decay and death. I was puzzled at such a bizarre place.  
  
I have always puzzled at another thing. As I write my log, I am suppose to talk in "we" and "our." The reason is that the Ministry feels that "we" must work as a team, and although isolated, must continue to pretend that "we" somehow have help and support. I think this is absurd because I am here alone without any help. Besides this, I must continue on with my recollection of tonight's events.  
  
I decided to explore the area even further than I had on my first day here. I decided to go a bit north. Following the river's winding path, I ended up in a gray, desolate area. Something odd had been there. It looked as if a great fire was here, but not just a regular fire. It looked as if it were a great bonfire. I, cautiously, kept going.  
  
Further onward I saw more trees, although they were considerably greener. I entered the forest and continued. I went past many creatures (it was good to see living things again), but I oddly did not spot any birds.  
  
After venturing for many hours, I noticed that the moon was up in the middle of the sky. It must have been around or near midnight. It was because of this light that I was able to make my biggest discovery. I had found a cave. This cave was used for rituals, dark rituals.  
  
I crept near the cave to make sure that I was alone, and that no one was awaiting me in the cave. I entered the cave, and not to my surprise it was dark. I used lumos, and what I saw was unbelievable. The cave was packed with dead bird skeletons and corpses.  
  
I almost fainted at the sight of such an eerie grave. I then became worried. Running through most of the cave, sifting through piles, and examining the corpses and skeletons, I was thankful. I could not find or see an owl skeleton or corpse. I quickly ran out, but was stopped by four men. I believe them to be some members in the squad of men following the odd man. They, smirking and cackling, showed me what I should have suspected long ago. The tallest man was holding Opal in his right hand by the neck, apparently skinned out of her feathers, and her eyes gouged out.  
  
I was furious and frightened at the same time. I created a diversion by setting the man holding Opal's robe on fire. I quickly ran out and departed as quickly as I could towards my tent. After a quick rush there (I was surprised that I did not get lost), I was glad that the Ministry had sent an owl asking why I had not sent Opal to the Ministry updating them on my whereabouts and happenings. So here I am, rigidly and quickly regurgitating my story and telling of my tale. Now I must give this log to the owl you sent me (whoever in the ministry this may be). My final thoughts are that there IS something in that cave. Something of extreme value and importance to either the Ministry, or for that odd man and his supporters. I have a feeling, although I am somewhat uncertain, that the people I have seen are death eaters. I REALLY must go now, however. I fear I am not alone any longer. I leave my log like this, open ended. I would give you more information and more of what I have seen if only I had more time, which I do not. Goodbye. 


	3. Of the Account of Drawk

_Of the Account of the Auror Drawk Stillings_  
  
It has been a week since I have heard of the disappearance of Crystal. She was the second reconnaissance Auror to disappear within this month. In response to her disappearance at the site near the caves, and of Silluvius' disappearance, the Ministry has placed me, the third and final reconnaissance Auror, outside of Britain. Rumor has it that the Dark Lord had another favorite gathering spot. This, of course, is where I am.  
  
Here I am, deep within Transylvania to be exact. After the cave incident involving Crystal I was immediately sent off to Romania. Ministry spies from another division have informed Special Magical Enforcement Division, or SMED, that the Dark Lord was repeatedly visiting Transylvania for unknown yet suspicious reasons. There has been talk that He wishes to recruit Vampires to His evil cause.  
  
My main reason here is to spy and get data on His visits, which are often, and possibly even try to establish good terms with the Vampires. The Ministry wishes for me to try to recruit the Vampires on our side of the war. Unfortunately, I think that they, the Vampires, have already chosen their side; the side of His evil. Regardless, I shall still try to convince the Vampires to join our side, although my attempts may be fruitless.  
  
Before I continue I would like to discuss some thoughts. I have been visiting the magical taverns a lot lately, and have discovered something of the utmost importance to our overall mission. It seems that someone here has heard of some strange prediction. The person that is involved in this may surprise you: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I know, Minister, that this information would startle you. However, I have no idea or clue as what this information means nor how it came to being. An informant from out of Romania had somehow crossed paths with this information, or at least part of it, and quickly came back here. Upon reaching here the informant told its "Master."  
  
Of course I do not know these details first hand. This apparently happened months ago, yet a local witch overheard the conversation, and has kept to herself until now. She told me the information as long as I did not record her name on any document. However, I could not have written down a name since she was very frightened and did not provide a name.  
  
The information I had obtained involves Albus Dumbledore, as I had said before. There is no way whatsoever that we can find out what the information was, except that it gave the Dark Lord a certain target. This witch seems to have known who that target was, but I unfortunately was not able to extract the information. You see, the reason was that since we had to be isolated to make sure we were not heard, we trekked to the Transylvanian forest. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made since arrival. I felt that I was nearing the extraction of the target of the Dark Lord, however, we were then attacked.  
  
We were barely within a couple meters of the forest, just right along the edge, when I happened to notice that it was extremely quiet. I then heard soft growling at first, then I started to hear shrubbery rustling. I was keen to the fact that we were not alone. I looked at the moon; it was not full, yet was a beautiful crescent moon. I knew then that I was not dealing with a werewolf, but with an animagus.  
  
Realizing of the potential change in the tide of the war, I had to save the witch. I had no option but to kill the wolf animagus. Unexpectedly, the wolf lunged at me instead of trying to kill the witch. Upon me falling, she began running deeper into the brush, losing herself amongst the trees. She did not realize how much more danger she had gotten herself into.  
  
I was down. The heavy brute had started to tear at my robe, clawing at my arms that I had wrapped around my face. I could not repel him with my wand, as it were lying a couple feet away from me on the ground. I regretted dropping my wand when the brute had lunged at me. Thankfully my owl Fawlko had been there, circling us from above. She managed to peck at the wolf and drove it off into the forest. However, she was heavily damaged. Her wing was broken so I used a repairing charm to fix her. Afterwards she flew to a tall tree and perched on the branch.  
  
I had just realized something at that very second; the wolf, after being driven off, headed towards the witch. I raced, with my wand this time, through the depths of the Transylvanian forest. I followed what sounded like the screams of the witch I had been talking too. After about ten minutes, however, the woods became silent again. It took about another half hour before I could locate where the witch had been. All I could find, though, was a bloody trail that ended at a small pond.  
  
I had decided that she was lost for good, so I went back to the tavern once again. I had to ask if anyone knew who she was. I soon found out that she was highly secretive, and was only known by her appearance. The witch that I had seen and talked to had been living her life namelessly, as a shadow. Her passing meant nothing to these other wizards and witches.  
  
Besides this incident, however, we must focus on the target. I suggest the ministry contact Dumbledore as soon as possible, or else we may have to deal with more murders. An animagus death eater, who was probably trying to conceal information for his Master, had most likely murdered the witch here. I must depart for the next phase in my mission now. I will write again soon.  
  
I have urgent news to report. The reason how the witch had heard of the targets was through hearing them first hand. She had overheard two people, the informant, and the informant's master, whom I suspect was the Dark Lord. I learn this information from questioning various people, as well as my sense of deduction. The Dark Lord has been visiting here quite often. I suspect that the reports are true, and there IS another ring of death eaters here. Since this is quite far from Britain, the Dark Lord may be thinking that the Aurors of the Ministry would not find him. He is wrong, and I shall bring his downfall.  
  
His hideout and death eater ring here is actually in the middle of an enchanted forest. The forest is has many obstacles, many of them deadly. Werewolves of muggle myth and legend dwell in the Transylvanian forest. However, I highly doubt that an Auror such as myself would fall victim to a werewolf.  
  
The hideout is actually a cavern. I have just returned from a reconnaissance mission to the cavern, and I will attempt to infiltrate it tomorrow. Vampires dwell inside this cavern. I made sure to bring anti- Vampire charms. This may be off the subject, but has anyone at the ministry heard of what muggle Vampire slayers do? They stab a wooden stake at a Vampire's heart. That is highly amusing. All we have to do is cast a simple charm.  
  
Before I depart once more, this time into the cavern, I must write of my most important finding. Whomever the target(s) is/are, I have (from an unnamed source) found out that it will take place within the next week or so. The latest it will take place is in ten days. You MUST speak to Dumbledore, I fear for the safety of who the target(s) is/are.  
  
I also have good news, the Vampires have decided that the Dark Lord wishes only to manipulate them. His death eaters said that the Vampires were cursed. This was the only reason they disagreed to join His cause. Vampires are very prideful, and they consider themselves a blessed race. They had even stated that they are "the Blessed." Because of this incident they hate all wizards. However, they would be highly useful if they fought on our front of the war. I will continue on with my plan to go to their cavern, and sequentially ask for their aid in our effort.  
  
It seems that after the incident the Dark Lord departed from Transylvania, probably bound for London. He will not apparate or use any magical form of transportation, for He does not wish to draw attention to Himself. I would not send another team or recon operative to Romania, for our (my) mission here is done. I have yet one more thing to do: form an alliance with the "Blessed" race. I must part. As for the other Aurors that are now on the lookout for His Darkness, good luck and Godspeed. 


End file.
